Aquaman vs Black Panther
Episode 3 Description The King of Atlantis goes into war against the King of Wakanda. which army will reign supreme? Fight Wakanda was under attack by an army of sea creatures. Sharks,Squids and people that looked like fish all had something in common they were attacking the African country all at once. Suddenly out of nowhere black panther landed in front of a group of Atlantian soldiers, In a flash Black Panther lunged forward and struck them all at once, this attack dismembered body parts from there bodies! When the king of Wakanda stopped attacking he looked up to see Aquaman lunging at him Here we go! Panther easily dodged the attempted stabbing by Aquaman and kept backwards like an acrobat. Aquaman followed Panther and attempted more slashes with his trident but the king of Wakanda side stepped these attacks with ease. Panther retaliated by doing a devastating combo of head kicks to Aquaman making him stumble back in pain. Panther then finished this combination by trying a left hook at the king of the seven sea's. Aquaman barely dodged the strike by Panther and struck back with a punch to his face with all his strength making him lean back in pain. Aquaman used this time wisely as he cop kicked Panther in his solar plexus stunning him and launching him across the battle field. Panther didn't have time to react before he was struck by a flurry of attacks by Aquaman that looked like flashes of light. Panther regained his composure just in time before Aquaman lunged at him with his trident. Panther sidestepped the attack and slammed a hammer fist into Aquaman's arm causing him to shout in pain and pull his arm back to his body. Panther then used all his strength to punch Aquaman's face stunning him. Panther tried a downward slash at Aquaman's face but the king of the seven sea's blocked the strike with his trident saving him from death. Panther jumped back and pulled a small metal baton out of his belt when suddenly it expanded to the shape of a trident. The two kings clashed at each other blades in hand, Panther struck at Aquaman's neck but his opponent blocked it with his own Blade. Panther finished the clash by kicking Aquaman in the stomach launching him a fair bit away. Panther followed his stunned opponent and started slashing at Aquaman's chest hundreds upon hundreds of time at such speeds his hands were like flashes of lightning going off. Aquaman fell to his knees as he clutched onto his bloodied wound, Panther stood over his opponent holding onto his blade when suddenly he shoved it into the back of Aquaman's neck decapitating him and killing him instantly! DBX! Conclusion And the winner is: Black Panther! Category:'Comic Books' themed DBXs Category:Royal Battle Category:Marvel vs DC Themed DBX Battle Category:Densetsu1999 Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:The sayain jedi Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights